


Iris Amicitia: Master Assassin and Moogle Maker Extraordinaire

by cherrymilk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymilk/pseuds/cherrymilk
Summary: For FFXV Small Secret Santa on Tumblr! Prompt: Iris at the Assassin's Festival with the boys. The last thing Iris expected to see at the festival was Noctis in a dumpster, and the last thing she'd expected to do was to competitively collect broken magitek cores so she could show up said Dumpster Prince.





	Iris Amicitia: Master Assassin and Moogle Maker Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tumblr user flierpsi-art! I really hope you enjoy it! ♡

Iris looked outside of her window and sighed impatiently. The sun was beginning to set, bathing Lestallum in red light. She could hear a buzz in the air – noises that told her that the Assassin’s Festival was being set up. She had met up with Holly and Cindy when they’d come into town, but had decided against exploring the festival with them. Iris was busy putting together a moogle for Noctis using materials she had picked up in town, and it wasn’t coming together quite as well as she had hoped. She was impatient for it to get done, and slightly embarrassed because she knew she’d have to face him and give it to him when it _did_ get done.

Iris’ phone buzzed violently by her side, causing her to accidentally poke herself in the finger with her sewing needle. This time, her sigh was one of frustration. She picked her phone up, only to see a text from her brother. Iris’ heart immediately dropped – Gladio was a notoriously terrible texter, so if he was reaching out to her, then something must have gone wrong. She hesitantly looked at the text, and sighed for the third time that evening. Nothing was wrong at all. Gladio was just telling her that he was in town.

And if Gladio was in town, then…

Iris jumped off her bed, made her way to Cindy’s room, and knocked hopefully. The door was flung open almost immediately.

“Hey, sugar!” Cindy greeted cheerfully. “What’s goin’ on?”

“The boys are here!” Iris said excitedly.

“We know.” That was Holly, who was standing by the window. “We just saw them, actually.”

“Gladdy _would_ text me when they’ve already been here forever.” Iris rolled her eyes. “Do you know where I can find them?”

“Scattered all over town, I’m sure,” Cindy answered. “And decked out in costumes to boot.”

Iris’ immediately envisioned Noctis in assassin’s robes.

“…which I’m sure you’re dyin’ to see,” Cindy teased.

Iris turned slightly pink, but she rolled her eyes and tried to play it cool. “You’re right. I _am_ dying to see them. Who else is going to make fun of their terrible costumes?”

Cindy and Holly exchanged a look before laughing. Iris laughed along with them. She knew they didn’t mean to embarrass her – honestly, it was her fault for making her crush on Noct so _obvious_. She knew it was pointless to be so fond of the Crown Prince, but she couldn’t help it sometimes. Aside from their encounters during childhood, Noctis was awkward in the most charming way. Iris allowed herself the little crush, especially since it was something silly and fun for her to focus on while things continued to fall apart around her.

She said her goodbyes to Cindy and Holly and made her way into town.

* * *

Iris was sure she had never seen Lestallum so crowded. The night was balmy, and there seemed to be a constant shower of confetti falling around her. She could hear people gasp as festival goers attempted the leap of faith. Iris was sure she would be able to brave it, but she was more invested in tracking down her brother and his friends. Noctis aside, she hadn’t seen them in a long time and was dying to hear about their adventures.

Iris actually managed to track Gladio down first – he was engaged in what Iris could sense was flirtatious conversation with a woman. Iris rolled her eyes and decided not to interrupt him. The last thing she wanted to do was put herself in an awkward situation.

She made her way through town, weaving through the crowds and trying her best to keep her eyes peeled. This wasn’t too difficult, given all the fairy lights that had been strung around the buildings. Iris looked up, suddenly distracted by people precariously walking across pipes that had been placed between buildings. She continued to walk this way until she ran straight into someone.

“My apologies,” the person said, even though Iris was sure that the collision was her fault. She looked up and beamed.

“Ignis!”

“There you are,” Ignis said pleasantly. “Did you hear from Gladio?”

“I did, but I’m pretty sure you guys had been here for ages before he remembered to text.”

“I should have reminded him.”

Iris couldn’t help but smile. “Nah, it’s okay. I heard from him eventually. What are you doing?”

“Watching,” Ignis responded, gesturing to the pipes. “I think I may attempt it.”

Iris immediately began to laugh. “You? Really?”

“Noct had the same reaction,” Ignis huffed. “I daresay I would be quite good at it.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Iris giggled. “You absolutely would – did you say Noct?”

Ignis nodded.

“Have you seen him around?”

“I can’t say that I have. He’s running around town with Prompto. I imagine you’ll hear them long before you see them.”

“Hmm. Well you should stay here,” Iris said playfully. “I need to know where one of you is, at least.”

* * *

Iris continued to explore. Ignis ended up being right about hearing the remaining boys before seeing them, because it was Prompto’s voice that led her to his location.

He was standing next to a dumpster, much to Iris’ confusion.

“Iris!” he said happily. “There you are!”

“That’s what Ignis said, too,” Iris smiled.

“Thought I’d see you earlier, that’s all,” Prompto said. “Gladio was supposed to text you.”

“He did. But only –“

“After we’d been here forever? Because he sucks at texting?” Prompto teased.

Iris laughed. “You know him too well.” Iris’ eyes shifted to the dumpster. “Um, not to change the subject or anything, but why are you standing here?”

“Protecting the Prince of Garbage, of course,” Prompto chirped.

The lid of the dumpster lifted a bit, and a voice floated out. “Would you shut it?”

“ _Noct_?” Iris asked in disbelief.

Her fantasies of seeing Noctis decked out in a dashing set of assassin’s robes turned into dust before her eyes as the Prince in question peeked out at her.

“Oh, hey Iris.”

“What are you two doing?”

“Noct’s hiding from MTs,” Prompto said dramatically. “We’re trying to gather these!”

Prompto handed Iris a hunk of metal.

“A…broken magitek core?” Iris asked incredulously. “What for?”

“There’s a guy that’ll give you medallions for them,” Noctis said mysteriously.

“Couldn’t you…get medallions from the actual festival?” Iris asked, confused.

“This is way more fun,” Prompto insisted. “We want our assassin experience to be authentic!”

Iris sighed, shocked that none of this diminished her fondness for Noct.

“Want any help?” she eventually said.

“Gladio would kill me for putting you in danger,” Noctis replied, climbing out of the dumpster.

“I can hold my own,” Iris shot back. “And I bet I could collect a ton.”

“I’m sure, but –“

“What if we made this a competition?!” Prompto interrupted excitedly. “Winner gets _all_ the medallions!”

“I’m in!” Iris said, eager to spend more time with them.

“So we either get killed by MTs, or by Gladio,” Noctis said dryly. “Great.”

“Iris will be fine,” Prompto said reassuringly. “I’ll be with her!”

“What? How come?” Noctis demanded.

“Dude, I want to win,” Prompto said innocently. “I need to choose my team wisely.”

Noctis looked at Iris in disbelief. She shrugged and bit back a giggle.

* * *

“That makes fifty for Noct, and…ninety-nine for Iris,” Ignis said, clearly entertained by the way things had turned out.

Everybody was piled into Iris’ room. They were going through all of the broken magitek cores that had been dragged back to the Leville.

“Well, what did you expect?” Gladio asked proudly. “That’s what you get for challenging an Amicitia.”

“Also, Iris is a total beast.” Prompto still appeared to be in awe. “She’s like a master assassin.”

“Or I’m just really good at harvesting parts,” Iris laughed. “But I’ll take master assassin.”

“Alright, I know when I’m outmatched,” Noctis said. Iris could tell that he was a bit huffy, but was trying very hard to be a good loser.

There was a bit of a ruckus as everybody gathered the cores together, and an even bigger fuss as they all tried to decide on where to go for dinner. Iris was the last person in the room. Noctis stood in the doorway.

“Oh, right. I’ve been meaning to ask. What is that?” Noctis asked, pausing in the doorway and gesturing to the unfinished moogle on Iris’ bed.

Iris blushed. “It’s a moogle.”

“Where are its ears?”

“It’s _going_ to be a moogle. I’m not done with it.”

“Huh,” Noctis said, making his way out of the room. “It’s cute.”

Iris bit back a huge smile, remembering how unsure she’d been about it earlier in the evening.

_A master assassin who makes incredibly cute moogles for the Prince?_ Iris thought. _I can live with that_.


End file.
